Gondnok gondok
by mzperx
Summary: Azt mindenki jól tudja, hogy kik voltak az Arany Trió tagjai, de azt sejtik vajon, hogy létezett ugyanekkor, ugyanott egy Sötét Trió is? Na, és az vajon köztudott-e, hogy mindig a kertész a tettes, vagy ahogyan itt, éppen a gondnok? És hogy mi köze mindennek az adott történethez? Azt én is szeretném tudni. A cselekmény a roxforti csata után játszódik. Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé!


mzperx: Gondnok gondok.

Tétlenül bolyongott a romok között, néha-néha átlépett egy-egy eldőlt régi páncélt, vagy átmászott a nagyobb kőtörmelékeken, melyek olykor teljes szélességében borították a folyosókat, néhol pedig teljesen elzárták a kastély egyes részeit a túlélők után kutatók elől.

Már órákkal ezelőtt feladta, hogy kis söprűjével és lapátjával megpróbálja egymaga eltüntetni a pusztítás nyomait. _Itt van az a sok, hatalmas mágus – gondolta cinikusan –, egy pálcasuhintással megoldhatnák az egészet, eltüntethetnék a mocskot és a romokat. Órák alatt megtisztíthatnák a Roxfortot, ehelyett mind odafönn gajdol, meg ünnepel a Nagyteremben, mintha lenne mit ünnepelni ezen a gyalázaton!_ Szomorúan nézett körbe az egyik központi csarnokban, ahol két lépcső is félig leszakadt egy óriás támadásának hatására. Mindent por és törmelék borított, Argus pedig nagyot sóhajtott, innen se fog tudni feljutni a negyedik emeletre. _Egek! Mennyi munka lesz itt… De nem és nem fogja ő egyedül eltakarítani ezt az egészet, nem hajlandó erején felül azon igyekezni, hogy minél előbb régi dicső állapotába kerüljön vissza az iskola, ha rajta kívül mindenki más csak magát ünnepelteti, nagyképűen pózolnak a koncra leső hiénák, a hirtelenjében megjelent újságírók előtt, és egymás szavába vágva mesélik hőstetteiket. Harry Potter így… Harry Potter úgy… Én ezt tettem, ezt öltem meg… A sok szemtelen kölyök, akik korábban a nadrágjukat is összepisilték, mikor megláttak egy fekete köpenyt rebbenni valamelyik folyosókereszteződésben, most mind bátran és hetvenkedve gúnyolják az egykor rettegett és most tehetetlen ellenséget, akiket aurorok gyűrűje fog közre. Ki tudja ezek is honnan másztak elő éppen most? Felfordul tőlük a gyomra! _

Persze, ha őszinte akart lenni magával, akkor Argus is tudta, hogy igazságtalan a kastély lakóival szemben, tudta, a többség bátran harcolt a csatában, sőt már azt megelőzően is a halálfalók ellen. Tudta, most méltán ünneplik a híres Mr. Pottert, aki megszabadította őket a Gonosztól, de nem érdekelte. Miért legyen ő igazságos másokkal, ha vele szemben senki sem volt soha az. _Ezek se._ Már a csata elején közölték vele: Argus Frics csak egy kvibli, aki másra se jó, minthogy ártalmatlan gyerekek börtönőre legyen a biztonságos pincében. Pedig harcolt volna ő is, a Roxfort az ő otthona is volt, de rá nem volt senkinek se szüksége. Semmi se volt ezeknek a varázslóknak, csupán egy varázstalan gondnok, aki csak arra alkalmas, hogy kitakarítsa az ünneplésük helyszínét. _Szegény, rémült mardekáros gyerekek!_ Ha ő nincs mellettük, valószínűleg még most is ott raboskodnának bezárva a klubhelyiségükbe. Senkinek se jutott eszébe, hogy lejöjjön hozzájuk, kiengedje őket, és esetleg tapintatosan közölje velük, hogy egyeseknek már nem maradt szülőjük, akiknek felpanaszolhatták volna ezt a felháborító bánásmódot a legnemesebb roxforti ház ellen. A Mardekár ház valahogy mindig közelebb állt a szívéhez a többinél. Na, persze ebben is csak gyerekek voltak, ő pedig alapból utált mindenkit, aki még nem töltötte be a második évtizedét, de ezek a kis szörnyetegek mégis valahogy sokkal elviselhetőbbek voltak, mint a többi. _Talán a házvezetőjük miatt? Ki tudja? Valószínűleg._ Ezek engedelmesebbek voltak, kevesebb bajt okoztak, tudtak viselkedni, tisztelettudóak voltak – még vele szemben is, mert tudták, jaj nekik, ha a disznóságuk az _Ő_ fülébe jut. Na, persze leszámítva néhány beképzelt, pökhendi, aranyvérű kis férget, akinek senki se törte le időben a szarvát. Ha egyszer is rájuk tehette volna a kezét, megtanította volna nekik, hogy mire való a nádpálca!

Gondolatai Mrs. Norris felé tévedtek, ahogy végre feljutott a harmadik emeletre. Mennyit járőröztek itt az évek során a szívének oly kedves szürke bestiával. Ezen az emeleten voltak a legjobb folyosó szakaszok, ahol diákokra lehetett vadászni. A tiltott szakaszok csak úgy vonzották őket, mint lámpafény az éjjeli lepkéket. Egek, micsoda páros voltak ők ketten, egészen addig, amíg meg nem jött ő, a _Professzor_. Akkor kiegészült a kis csapat, és ők kedvükre dolgoztak a vasakaratú tanár keze alá. Ki nem mondott megállapodásuk volt, hogyha a saját házából csíptek nyakon diákot, vagy kifülelték, hogy rosszban sántikálnak a kis kígyók, akkor csak is őneki tettek róla jelentést. Nem keverték bele a személyzet többi tagját. Ez belső ügy volt, nem tartozott senkire. Cserébe a _Professzorra_ mindig számíthatott, megvédte őket, ha a diákok tréfát űztek vele, vagy a kedves cicusán próbáltak ki valamiféle tiltott szert. Nem egyszer a bájitalmester főzetei szabadították meg egy-egy különösebben durva ragyaátok, vagy a Weasley ikrek furfangos termékeinek káros hatása alól.

A _Professzor − _számára mindig is ő volt az etalon, a mintatanár, a Hatóság. Minden volt, ami ő nem, félelmetes, tekintélyt parancsoló, csupán a megjelenése elégséges volt ahhoz, hogy bármekkora káosz közepette azonnal helyre álljon a rend és a fegyelem. Szemének egyetlen villanása elég volt, hogy remegő kocsonyává változtassa áldozatát, egyetlen szemöldökfelvonással képes volt megszégyeníteni bárkit. Ő meg, Argus Frics, a Roxfort kvibli gondnoka egy nyeszlett, rút, jelentéktelen kis öreg, egy senki volt, akinek egyetlen társa a kissé túlságosan is önfejű macskája. Az egyetlen közös bennük talán a diákok részéről feléjük áradó gyűlölet volt. Ez a hatalmas varázsló mégis emberként kezelte őt, egyenrangúként, nem pedig megvetendő söpredékként, miként tette sokakkal. Mrs. Norris biztosan most is mellette van, az évek során a 'kis bundás hölgy', ahogyan titokban utalni szokott rá a férfi, igazán szívébe zárta a varázslót, kizártnak tartotta, hogy éppen most hagyná egyedül, amikor az már úgysem tudja elzavarni maga mellől azzal, hogy _„összekoszolja az a koszos bestia a tiszta talárját"_.

Szépen lassan, némi kerülő után ő is elért az uticéljához. A kastély falai között, ahol már nem akadtak ép fáklyák, amelyek megvilágították az utat előtte, már megnyúltak az árnyékok. Leszállt az éj, sötét szemfödelet borítva a megkínzott falakra.

Megállt a kőszörny előtt, s az hezitálás nélkül félremozdult. Tudta, parancsba kapta az igazgatótól, hogy Argus Frics előtt kérdés nélkül nyisson utat a nap bármely szakjában. A késlekedés az ő esetében végzetes lett volna, hisz ő volt a felelős az utolsó év roxforti szabályzatának egyik kőbevésett tétele betartatásáért: _„A fegyelmezés végső joga minden súlyosabb esetben az igazgatót illeti, aki egyedüli pontos ismerője az elkövetett vétkekért kiszabható arányos büntetés mértékének."_ Frics még az első napon megfogadta, hogy az igazgató segítségére lesz a rend fenntartásában. A szeme és a füle lesz ott is, ahol ő nem lehet jelen, és a rendelkezéseivel szembeni legkisebb kihágásokról is azonnal értesíti majd, érkezzen az akár a diákok, akár a régi, vagy – ne adja Merlin! – az új tanárok felől.

Megállt az ajtó előtt. A végső válaszfal, amely késlelteti a kis csapat, a Sötét Trió újraegyesülését. _A kitaszítottak._ Hangtalanul lépett be a komor irodába, melynek tulajdonosa kinevezése óta tán először aludta békésen álmát e falak között, most már örökre.

Argus Fricsnek nem volt szüksége merengőbe rejtett emlékekre, a csata hevében elharsogott nagy, végső kinyilatkoztatásokra, hogy tudja, ki is az a Perselus Piton. Ő nem értette a hatalmas tervek, manipulációk, összeesküvések és motivációk kusza világát. Nem tudta miért kellett Dumbledore-nak meghalnia, hogy miért szállta meg egy rakat halálfaló a kastélyt és annak környékét. Csak azt tudta, hogy Piton, a Sötét Nagyúr jobb keze vele, a nyomorult kis kvibli gondnokkal ugyanazzal a hűvös, távolságtartó udvariassággal bánt igazgatóként, mint azelőtt. Ugyan ki merte volna elképzelni, mikor az új igazgató először, nagy csinnadrattával bevonult sötét lelkű emberei kíséretében a nagyterembe, hogy több mint egy év múltán se kellett még egyetlen árulkodó holttestet se eltüntetnie a Roxfort sokat látott falai közül, egészen a mai napig. Piton tán Voldemort legmagasabb rendű halálfalója volt, de sosem volt ellensége az iskola diákjainak vagy a tanárainak. A vasfegyelem, amit fenntartott az iskolában senki kárára sem vált, inkább csak megedzett, felkészített mindenki erre a mai napra.

Óvatosan, már-már félve nézett körül a homályba borult irodában, melyben most síri csend honolt. Ezúttal még a folyton pusmogó vagy hortyogó portrék sem kívánták megzavarni a gyász ünnepélyes némaságát, mindannyian éberen tekintettek a szoba közepén, az egyetlen fényforrásul szolgáló két hatalmas gyertyatartó között fekvő, felravatalozott holttestre. Argusnak elszorult a szíve, ahogy a mindig erős és hatalmas varázsló most kiszolgáltatott és megtört, élettelen testét figyelte. _Bolond, ki azt állítja, létezik méltóságteljes halál. Ez biztosan nem volt az._ Piton felszakított torkának borzalmas látványát még a jó szándékú igyekezet se tudta elrejteni. _Talán nem is kell. Lássa csak mindenki, mit szenvedett meg ez a gyűlölt férfi érettük._ Fekete talárját gondos kezek igazgatták el körülötte, mellén összefont kezeiben pedig ott pihent egy szál virág. Egyetlen fehér liliom. Vajon ki tehette oda? Még ő is tudta, hogy az elhunyt varázsló kezébe a tisztavérű hagyományok szerint az életet szimbolizáló kék búzavirágba csavart varázspálcáját szokás elhelyezni. A férfi arca annyira halovány volt, annyira fájdalmasan sápadt. Nyoma se volt rajta a megszokott szigornak és keménységnek vagy az oly áhított halálon túli békének, vonásai csak az utolsó percekben átélt kínt és az elmúlás fölötti értetlenséget tükrözték.

A gondnok aggódó szemei a ravatal mögött álló hatalmas íróasztalra tévedtek. Ott trónolt rajta Mrs. Norris kényelmesen elnyúlva az asztal lapján, értelemtől csillogó sárga tekintetét most az érkezőre függesztette, és egy boldog nyávogással üdvözölte a kis csapat utolsó tagjának megérkezését is. A hangra megmozdult valami a szobában, és Argus oldalra kapta a fejét. A ravatal bal oldalán, az árnyékban egy meggörnyedt alak ült, aki most kihúzta magát és rosszallóan nézett az iroda ajtajában álldogáló gondnokra. _Még van mersze megkérdőjelezni a jogát arra, hogy ő is lerója véső kegyeletét a Roxfort egyik legnagyobb igazgatója előtt?_ Büszkén felemelte a fejét és közelebb poroszkált a halotthoz, neki itt nem volt miért szégyenkeznie, ő sosem támadta a most már mindenki által nagyra becsült varázslót, sosem fordult ellene. Hirtelen emlékek tucatjai jelentek meg a szeme előtt, közös emlékek, és ő hálásan merült el bennük, csak hogy néhány múló pillanatra kitörhessen a nyomorúságos jelenből.

Augusztus hónap utolsó napjaiban az évszakot igencsak meghazudtolóan fertelmes időjárás volt. Frics bosszúsan járta a folyosókat a macskája után loholva. Még el sem kezdődött a tanév, a diákoknak még nyoma sem volt, de ő már nyakig volt a gondokkal. Csomó illetéktelen alak szaladgált ki-be a kastélyba, s varázsló létükre egyiknek se volt gondja arra, hogy feltakarítsák maguk után egy pálcaintéssel a mocskot. Épp a bejárati csarnok közelében járt, mikor hallotta a nagy kétszárnyú ajtók dördülését, ahogy kinyitás után a falnak csapódtak, és azt követően egy csizma csattogását, ahogyan tulajdonosa lendületes léptekkel megindult befele. Még a folyosón elkezdett hangosan szitkozódni, mielőtt még egyáltalán láthatta volna azt a pofátlan alakot, aki miatt most bizonyára kezdheti előröl a felmosást.

– Hogy az a kénkeserves ménkű csapna bele minden felfuvalkodott ostoba suhancba! Azt hiszed, azért, mert varázslónak születtél, már a kezedet se kell mozdítanod? Az alantas munkát meg végezzem én helyetted, mi? – Elérte a folyosó végét és befordult a csarnokba. – Hogy törte volna el a kezed az a fattyú apád, mikor a…

Torkán akadt minden szó, mikor meglátta a közvetlenül előtte összefont karokkal várakozó, feketébe burkolódzott magas férfit. Ha a Halállal magával találkozott volna össze, akkor sem rémülhetett volna meg jobba, pedig neki nem volt szokása a fölösleges ijedezés. Tán ez is a kemény életének mellékes velejárója volt. De ez a varázsló akkor, ott megrémítette, pedig fiatal volt, alig lehetett több húsz évesnél, mégis félelmet keltő, tiszteletet parancsoló megjelenésével azon nyomban mély benyomást tett rá. Annyira, hogy még kötelességéről is elfelejtkezett, hogy az illető kiléte után érdeklődjön.

Ezt a másik is észrevehette, mert felvonta a szemöldökét és mély, bariton hangon megszólalt.

– Perselus Piton vagyok, az új bájitaltan tanár.

– A... A... Argus Frics, a Roxfort gondnoka – mutatkozott be ő is kissé feleslegesen, s ha lehet még jobban elsápadt. Egy ideje tudta már, hogy új tanár érkezik. Ő lesz az első, aki roxforti éveit akkor töltötte a kastélyban, amikor már ő volt itt a gondnok. Ugyan a fiatalemberre nem igazán emlékezett diákéveiből, mégis mindig gyűlölte a gyerekeket, főleg az ártatlan boldogságukért. Éreztette is velük ezt ahányszor csak tehette. Korábban sose gondolt bele, hogy egyikük akár vissza is térhet ide tanárként, és akkor majd neki lesz hatósága őfelette. Az új tanár híre óta titkon rettegett annak későbbi bosszújától a gyerekkori sérelmekért. Ám ez a férfi nem úgy tűnt, hogy különösebben gyűlöletet táplálna irányába, inkább csak közönyösséget vélt felfedezni az éjfekete szemekben.

– Mr. Frics – hajtotta meg tiszteletteljesen a fejét köszönésképpen. – Ha jól tudom, akkor a bájitaltan termet és a lakosztályomat az igazgató áthelyeztette.

– Igen, úgy van, professzor úr. Lekerültek az alagsorba. Nem tudtam, hogy az ön kívánságára történt – mondta készségesen, igyekezett minél udvariasabb és segítőkészebb lenni. Hah! Ő, Argus Frics! De ösztönből tudta, nem akarja, hogy ez a kis nyikhaj legény a haragosa legyen, ahhoz túl komor volt az ábrázata.

– Nos, ha nem akad fontosabb dolga, örömmel venném, ha mutatná az utat. Semmi kedvem a pincében bolyongani ebben a kései időben.

– Hogyne, professzor úr, csak kövessen – ajánlkozott, de azért a férfi mögé sandított, hogy lássa, mit kell majd később összetakarítania. Meglepetésére ott se sár, se esővíz, se semmi kosz nem volt látható. _Végre_ _egy értelmes varázsló! _– örvendezett magában, és amikor visszanézett a sötét alakra elkapta annak egy pillanatra felvillanó gunyoros mosolyát.

– Tán csak nem keres valamit? Nem? Pompás, akkor vezessen már, ha kérhetném!

Titokban gyakran figyelte ezt a nyugtalanító alakot, aki sokat sétált álmatlanul a folyosókon, és sokszor keresztezte az ő útjukat is Mrs. Norrisszal. Eleinte a férfi csak a szokásos főhajtással ajándékozta meg, amikor elhaladtak egymás mellett, és ő ráköszönt egy halk _Jó estét, professzor úr!_ mondattal, de ez messze több reakció volt, mint amit a személye kiváltott az őt igencsak lenéző többi tanárból. Egy idő után néha megálltak pár percre, ha éppen a professzornak volt kedve hozzá, és elbeszélgettek. A férfi nem volt éppen bőbeszédű, ezért nem volt könnyű egy-két percnél tovább fenntartani a társalgást vele, de azért sejtette, hogy Piton legalább olyan magányos itt, mint ő. Nem csoda, hisz a kollégái mind sokkal idősebbek voltak nála, ráadásul egyszer a diákjuk is volt. Neki meg legalább itt volt a macskája. A gondnok sokat panaszkodott, hogy mennyi az éjszaka kóborló diák a folyosókon, s hogy a többségük a legszemtelenebb házból, a Griffendélből való. A férfi szeme erre felcsillant.

– Valóban, Mr. Frics? Nos, ha oly sok problémát okoznak önnek ezek az idióták, és ily nagy területen kell ellátnia a járőrszolgálatot, akár be is csatlakozhatnék.

– Tényleg, professzor úr, megtenné?

– Hát persze, amúgy is itt sétálgatok esténként, miért ne lehetne ebből valami haszna a diákok megnevelése szent céljának. Jómagam amúgy is sokkal erélyesebb büntetések kiszabására vagyok feljogosítva. Javaslom, osszuk fel egymás között a kastély egyes részeit – mondta, majd egy a szenvedéstől súlyos sóhaj szökött meg az ajkai közül. – Kegyesen hajlandó vagyok magamra vállalni a Griffendél toronyhoz közel eső folyosókat.

A bájitalmester néha beszélt neki a munkájáról is, csak ilyenkor tűnt úgy, hogy nem esik nehezére három szónál többet egymás mellé rakni. Argusnak ugyan egy légypiszoknyi fogalma se volt a bájitalokról, vagy a beléjük rakosgatott hozzávalókról, de nem tiltakozott a téma ellen, a férfi pedig türelmes magyarázónak bizonyult. Nem is értette, hogy az a sok oktondi kölyök miért panaszkodik sutyorogva a tanárukra. Az egyik legemlékezetesebb ilyen „előadása" az volt, mikor Mrs. Norris az ő hosszú, fekete szövetnadrággal borított lábát akarta támasznak használni a nyújtózkodásához. Emlékezett, a vér is megfagyott benne, szinte biztosra vette, hogy a férfi a pálcájáért fog kapni a következő pillanatban, vagy jobb esetben is a folyosó másik oldalára rúgja. Ám ehelyett a professzor csak lenyúlt a jobbjával, a szűrénél fogva szemmagasságba emelte a „kis bundás hölgyet" és kedvesen tudtára adta, hogy milyen sokféle bájital összetevőt kinyerhet szegény személyéből, ha ismételten próbálkozni mer_. – Figyelmeztetem, Hölgyem, hogy húzza vissza a karmait, ha velem van dolga, különben a Nagyteremben kifüggesztett bundája fog elrettentő példaként szolgálni a Roxfort összes házi kedvencének!_ Valószínűleg a varázsló ekkor lopta be magát a macska szívébe végérvényesen, mert ettől fogva mindig dorombolni kezdett, ha meglátta.

Azt is megfigyelte, hogy a férfi mindig csak feketében mutatkozik, még a legvidámabb ünnepekkor is. Mintha más színt nem is ismert volna. Ez a tény és a folyton komor ábrázata engedte meg az a feltevését, hogy a férfi egyik, hozzá közel álló szerette meghalhatott. Hónapok után végül összeszedte minden bátorságát, és az őrjáratuk közben felhozta a témát.

– Bocsásson meg, professzor, de... Elveszített valakit, azért gyászol?

– Csak a józan eszemet, mikor elvállaltam ezt az állást – felelte egykedvűen, hátra se fordulva a varázsló, majd egy főhajtást követően megindult a maga épületrésze felé, hogy a kis kártevőkre vadásszon. Ő pedig elmosolyodott. _Szegény fickó, szemtelen kis kölykök, egy félőrült igazgató és egy rakás alkalmatlan kolléga._ Együtt tudott érezni vele.

A roxforti birtok kapujánál ácsorgott, miközben a névsort ellenőrizte még egyszer. Úgy tűnt, valóban minden diák visszatért a roxmortsi kirándulásról, ezúttal senki se keveredett el a forgatagban, hogy titkon még néhány haszontalan édességet tömjön magába a Mézesfalásban. A lehető legkárosabb dolognak tartotta ezeket a hétvégi kimenőket a diákok részére. Utána napokig nem lehetett bírni velük, és Zonkó boltjából rendre olyasmiféle „ártatlan játékocskákkal" tértek vissza, amit rajta vagy szegény macskáján akartak kipróbálni. _Még hogy diákcsínyek, eh! Sokkal inkább fiatalkorú bűnözés! Még jó, hogy itt van a Professzor, aki..._ Aki épp most sétál felfelé McGalagony kíséretében a kastélyhoz vezető úton. A Professzor egyszer csak megtorpant, és összevont szemöldökkel tanulmányozott valamit az út szélén. A griffendéles óvatosan visszasétált mellé, mikor látta, hogy társa már nem halad mellette, és aggódva követte annak tekintetét, elmélyülten gondolkodva, hátha felfedezi a megtorpanás okát. Egy kis sikkantás kíséretében nagyot ugrott hátra, mikor Piton hirtelen lehajolt, hogy felvegyen valamit, majd két ujja között tartva a szeme elé emelte, és vizsgáló tekintetét le sem vette róla.

– Komolyan kolléga! Feltétlenül muszáj volt a frászt hoznia rám egy virág miatt? – háborgott a boszorkány, éles hangját a távolság ellenére egészen őhozzáig elvitte a szél. Piton egy pillanatig még mustrálta a letépett apróságot, majd egy lenéző oldalpillantást vetve az asszonyra, hosszú léptekkel ismét megindult. McGalagonynak igencsak kapkodnia kellett a lábát, hogy beérje. Argus szerint elég mókás látványt nyújtott, ahogy a meglett korú, mindig rigorózus Minerva McGalagony egy fiatalember után lohol. Már a kapu közelében jártak, mikor a griffendéles elkapta Piton karját.

– Ugyan már, Perselus! Árulja már el, hogy mit talált! Nem jellemző magára, hogy nekiálljon fényes nappal virágot szedni. – Evvel Argus is csak egyetérteni tudott_. Éjszaka, holdtöltekor még csak-csak, de napvilágnál... Soha! _Piton ismét megállt és a másikhoz fordult felmutatva előtte az említett virágot. Nem akármilyen virág volt az. A gondnok még sose látott ilyet, gyönyörű kék szirmai kupolát formázva hajoltak össze, szára és levelei pedig halvány vörös árnyalatúak voltak. A sziromkupola csúcsából pedig az ezúttal mélyvörös árnyalatú bibe tört elő.

– Ez itt, McGalagony professzor, az egyik legritkább bájital hozzávaló a Földön – mondta Piton őszinte áhítattal a hangjában. – Egyetlen példány árát is galleonhegyekben mérik. A herbológisták szerint természetes környezetben mára már fel sem lelhető. Nyilván tévedtek az idióták, ha egy ilyen közönséges helyen, mint a roxmortsi út szélén még ráakadni, vagy e mögött is holmi nyerészkedők otromba összeesküvése rejlik, mint oly sok esetben – a szarkazmus jól kivehető volt a hangjából.

– Gyönyörű, gyönyörű – suttogta a nő. – És mire is való?

– Így, önmagában semmire. Az igazán értékes része szakmai szempontból a bibe felső része. Legalább két tucatra van szükség belőle a szemnövesztő bájitalhoz. Ezért sincs tulajdonképpen senki a világon, aki valaha is elkészítette volna azt a bájitalt. Senki se tudja megfizetni.

– Érdekes – mondta a griffendéles egy huncut csillogással a szemében és kikapta a bájitalmester kezéből a virágot.

– Hé! Mit művel? – hördült fel a varázsló.

– A gomblukamba tűzöm – mondta a nő, miközben elmélyülten ügyködött rajta, hogy talárja kapcsa mellé fűzze. Piton ismételten felhördült és szemei villámokat szórtak, ahogyan az értékes kincs ily otromba pazarlását nézte. – Ugyan, magának láthatóan semmi hasznára sem lesz sem most, sem a jövőben. Szegény, mint egy Zsebpiszok-közi patkány, és kizárt, hogy találjon még másik tizenegyet ebből a fajból. A vak szerencse sose állt a maga oldalán, kolléga. Ugyanakkor ez a virág gyönyörű, kitűnő dísz lesz az ünnepi taláromon. Különösen, ha Albus végre összeszedi a bátorságát, és elhív vacsorázni.

– Ostoba némber! – mordult fel a varázsló és óvatos, de váratlan mozdulattal lekapta a virágot a ruháról, másik kezével pedig pálcát rántott. Mind Argus, mind a boszorkány egy pillanatra biztosra vette, hogy a férfi dühében meg fogja átkozni kollégáját a merészségéért. Ám a Professzor csak a virág felett mormolt el egy hosszú, latin varázsigét. – Tessék, itt van, maga eszement griffendéles! – tűzte ezúttal maga be a kis nyílásba a virágot. – Komolyan azt hitte az elmúlt kitudja hány év tanúsága után, hogy ez a virág csak úgy túlélné a várakozási időt, mire az említett habókos vénember végre randira hívja? Így ni, most már az esküvői ruhájára is rátűzheti majd. Olyan lesz, mintha frissen tépte volna le.

– Köszönöm, Perselus. Erről mindig maga fog eszembe jutni – suttogta meghatottan a boszorka.

– Merlinre! – nyögött fel bosszúsan a másik. – Még csak az kéne! Különben meg, köszönheti is! Ha eladtam volna, annyi pénz ütötte volna a markom, hogy egész életemre hátat fordíthattam volna ennek a bolondokházának, és öregkoromig békésen iszogathatnám a Lángnyelv whiskyt egy távoli ír kastélyban.

– Ááá, az nem tenne jót az egészségének! Már csak orvosi szempontból is biztonságosabb, ha nálam marad. Különben meg, pontosan tudom, hogy magának sokkal, de sokkal többet érne, ha egyszer elkészíthetné azt a főzetet, mint holmi ír kastélyocskák és gondtalan öregkor.

– Legyen, de ezzel visszamenőlegesen is törlesztettem az összes kviddics fogadásból származó adósságomat maga felé – vágta oda morcosan és választ se várva faképnél hagyta a másikat, csupán csak akkor lassított kicsit, mikor mellé ért és odabiccentett neki.

– Mardekáros! – hallotta még dohogni Argus a griffendélest, miközben az észre sem véve őt követte Pitont.

Egy ablakmélyedésben várakozott a kijárási tilalom után fél órával a lábai körül türelmetlenül sündörgő Mrs. Norrisszal.

– Jaj, hagyd már abba! Kikoptatod az egyetlen meleg nadrágomat, és ettől biztosan nem fog hamarabb ide érni. – A macska azonban füle botját sem mozdította felé, mert közben meghallotta a feléjük tartó egyenletes cipőkopogást. _Hmmm, lehet, hogy mégis csak működik? Mindjárt ideér, és akkor végre megszabadul tőle._

– Piton professzor! – köszöntötte lelkesen a sötétből kibontakozó alakot. – Csak hogy ideért! Köszönöm, már alig bírtam vele. Egy pillanatra se nyughatott egész nap.

– Ühüm, biztosan elvonási tünetei lehettek, két napja nem találkoztunk elvégre – mondta Piton, majd a kezében tartott két gőzölgő tejeskávéval letérdelt a macskához. Az egyik, szélesebb szájú bögrét megfújta néhányszor és a földre helyezte. – Parancsoljon, hölgyem! Frissen szervírozva a konyháról, két cukorral, ahogyan szereti. – Mrs. Norris hálásan nyávogott egyet, majd rávetette magát a kedvenc italára és bőszen lefetyelni kezdte. Piton pár pillanatig szórakozottan figyelte, és néhányszor végigsimított dús bundáján, majd felállt és az ablakon kinézve maga is iszogatni kezdte a kávéját.

– Ma igazán szép esténk van, Mr. Frics. Szép esténk...

Izgatottan állt meg a bájitalmester irodája előtt. Nem értette, miért rendelte önhatalmúlag McGalagony egy manó útján ide. Miért nem a saját irodájában fogadja? Merőben remélte, hogy nem rajta akarják számon kérni azt, hogy egy troll bejutott az intézménybe. Mégis mivel kellett volna az útját állnia? A puszta testével? Ki is lapította volna nyomban, és akkor most nem lenne senki, akivel összetakaríttathatnák a lánymosdóban véghezvitt rombolás maradványait. Egyébként meg nem arra tartják az igazgatót, hogy megvédje az iskolát?

– Ááááh! – hallotta meg bentről a férfias bariton elfojtott üvöltését, ő pedig nem habozott tovább, nyomban benyitott, hogy a Professzor megmentésére siessen. Odabent azonban jól láthatóan egészen más fajta segítségre volt szükség, mint amire ő fel volt készülve. Piton egy karosszékben vonaglott, kezeivel pedig olyan erővel szorította a két karfát, hogy félő volt, menten kettétörnek. Előtte a padlón ott térdelt a boszorkány kezében egy kendővel, amit kifacsart éppen egy tál vízben, majd ismét a férfi lábához emelte, melyből a vádlija külső részénél hiányzott egy darab hús, a sebből pedig mostanra patakokban folyt a vér. – Hibbant nőszemély! Több kárt okozol bennem, mint az a vadállat!

– Úgy kell neked! – csattant fel a boszorkány türelmetlen, mégis aggodalommal teli hangon. – Máskor több eszed lesz, és Mógus ide vagy oda, nem mész óvatlanul annak a dögnek a közelébe! Örülhetsz, hogy csak megkóstolt és nem harapta le az egész lábadat!

– Nem... Nem lakott volna jól... velem. Túl... inas vagyok. Az égre, nő! Elég már! – Argus ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.

– Öhm, öhm! Professzorok, a segítségükre lehetek? Hívjam tán Madam Pomfreyt?

– Igen!

– Nem! Rohadtul. Ne. Merészelje. Frics! – sziszegte villámló tekintettel Piton, a griffendéles pedig csak nagyot sóhajtott erre, elkönyvelve egy ismételten vesztes kardcsörtetést.

– Jöjjön, Frics! Ez a makacs idióta nem engedi, hogy orvos is lássa a sebét, pedig a cerberus nyála nagyon veszélyes anyag és...

– Van minden a laboromban, ami a kezeléséhez szükséges – dühöngött a varázsló. – Csak kösd át végre és menj!

– Segítsen, tartsa egy helyben a lábát, amíg kitisztítom és bekötözöm! – rendelte el a gondnoknak az igazgatóhelyettes figyelmen kívül hagyva a másik hőbörgését, ő pedig a professzor egy ingerült, de jóváhagyó bólintása után készséggel segédkezett az igencsak fájdalmasnak tűnő procedúránál. Végül aztán McGalagony egy széles pólyával jó szorosan körbetekerte a férfi lábát, és a végén szándékoltan nagyot rántott a csomón.

– Áááh! – Piton majd lefordult a székről, csak Argus karjai tartották vissza attól, hogy a padlón kössön ki, a bájitalmester pedig gyilkos szemekkel nézett a boszorkányra. – Te szadista!

– Így ni, készen is vagyunk, Perselus – mondta a másik vidáman. – Legközelebb majd talán mégis meggondolod, hogy inkább _szakavatott_ orvosi segítséget kérj.

– Menj... menj már innen! Minél messzebb! És Minerva... Köszönöm.

– Szívesen. Jöjjön, Frics, hagyjuk pihenni a bájitalmesterünket! – Maguk mögött hagyták az elcsigázott varázslót, és az ajtóban a gondnok előzékenyen előre engedte az igazgatóhelyettest, aki megtorpant egy pillanatra és felé fordult.

– Ugye bízhatok benne, Mr. Frics, hogy amíg meg nem gyógyul teljesen a seb, maga segít átkötözni azt Piton professzornak? Ő eléggé... gondatlan, ha az egészségéről van szó, és én nem érek rá, hogy minden nap leellenőrizzem az állapotát, de magában úgy tűnik, megbízik.

– Természetesen, professzor, figyelni fogok rá. – Argus épp csukta volna már be az ajtót maga után, mikor egy halk hangot hallott a háta mögül.

– Mr. Frics! Köszönöm önnek is, barátom.

Éppen az üvegházak felé tartott a csillagászati toronyból, mert Bimba professzor megkérte, hogy gyűjtsön neki magaslati helyről pókhálókat, ki tudja milyen célból, mikor az egyik második emeleti ablaknál megtorpant egy pillanatra, hogy kikémleljen a fagyos, hó födte tájra, ám néhány pillanat múlva összevonta a szemöldökét, mikor két alakot látott a kviddics pálya felől a kastély fele tartani. _Mit keresnek odakinn, ebben a thesztrálfagyasztó hidegben?_ Kissé elmosolyodott, mikor felismerte őket. Mindig örült, ha a Professzor oldalán felfedezte a boszorkányt. Régóta figyelte titkon kapcsolatuk fejlődését, és tudta, Piton ebben a várban csak Minerva McGalagonyra számíthat igazán. Meg persze rá is, de mi hasznára is lehetne egy magafajta értéktelen és varázstalan gondnok jószándékából? A boszorkány barátsága azonban olyan szilárd támasz lehet a bájitalmester számára, ami átsegíti minden nehézségen. Még a mostaniakon is.

A két tanár most egy széles, jéggel fedett területhez érkezett, itt folyt össze a kastély keleti oldalán lévő vízköpőkből a megolvadt hólé, és a lankás, füves dombot hosszú csíkban valóságos korcsolyapályává változtatta. Az egész széltében nem lehetett több két-három méternél, de ahhoz pont elég volt, hogy ne lehessen átugrani, kerülni pedig fáradtságos lett volna a magas hóban. Pitont mindez nem zavarta, bátran megindult, de McGalagony elkapta a karját és a fejét rázva magyarázni kezdett valami. Kisebb vita alakult ki odalenn kettejük között, amiből Argus sajnos semmit se értett. Végül a bájitalmester megunhatta a női hisztéria eme újabb példáját, mert szemét az égre emelte, majd tettetett udvariassággal lekanyarintotta válláról a fekete talárt, és a boszorkány elé terítette egy félreérthetetlenül gúnyos meghajlás kíséretében. McGalagony gőgös bosszúsággal lökte odébb a férfi felé nyújtott jobbját, és minden szívbaj nélkül átsétált a jégre terített ruhadarabon, majd a túloldalon megfordulva várta a varázslóra, a kézmozdulataiból ítélve igencsak sürgetve őt. Piton egyértelműen türelme végéhez ért, mert dühösen felkapta a talárját, belebújt és a nő után indult. A harmadik lépésnél azonban sárkánybőr csizmája megcsúszott, és ő háttal elterült félig a hóban, félig a jégen feküdve. A gondnok ijedten kapta szája elé a kezét, a boszorkány azonban éktelen vihogásban és kacagásban tört ki, a szűnni nem akaró rázkódástól pedig a hóba roskadt hamarosan, miközben a könnyeket törölgette szemeiből. A kezeit és lábait a négy égtájnak vető büszke varázsló képén aztán Argus is elmosolyodott, mert eszébe jutott az, amit a minap egy másod éves mugliszületésű leányzótól hallott, mikor számon kérte, hogy miért csupa hó hátulról a ruhája, meg a haja is. _Hóangyal, valóban._

Lélekszakadva rohant végig a sötét folyosókon, és szinte nekiesett az útját álló faajtónak, de nem vesztegette az idejét a lihegésre, inkább eszeveszetten dörömbölni kezdett. Néhány örökkévalóságnak tűnő perc után feltárult az ajtó és a pálca végénél ragyogó _Lumos_ fényében meglátta azt, akit oly kétségbeesetten keresett. Egy hálóköntösbe burkolódzó, őrülten dühös igazgatóhelyettest.

– Mr. Frics! – sziszegte, mint egy kígyó. – Mégis mit akar hajnalok hajnalán? Ha megint a griffendéleseim miatt...

– McGalagony... Professzor! – lihegte Argus. – Erre... Erre most nincs... Idő. Piton professzor... Megsérült...

– Mi? Mi történt Perselusszal? Merlinre, beszéljen már!

– Most tért vissza, méghozzá sebesülten. Mindene csupa vér, rongyokban lóg a talárja, de nem hajlandó a gyengélkedőre menni.

– És maga ott hagyta? Egyedül, ostoba?

– Mellette maradt Mrs. Norris – felelte sértetten. – És egymagam nem tudok segíteni neki, csak egy kvibli vagyok elvégre.

– Igaza van. Menjünk, ne vesztegessük az időt!

Piton még mindig ott volt, ahol hagyta, a pincébe vezető lépcső tetejénél. Bár azóta az a kevéske ereje is elhagyhatta, ami a halálfaló gyűlés után segített neki, hogy egyáltalán ide eljusson, mert most eszméletlenül feküdt a fal tövében. Arca mellett ott dorombolt az összegömbölyödött macska is, hogy minél többet adhasson át a teste melegéből a varázslónak.

Minerva gyorsan mellé sietett és leellenőrizte az életfunkcióit, majd kissé megnyugodva állt fel.

– Nos, egy gonddal kevesebb. Így legalább nem kell majd a tiltakozását hallgatnom, míg ellebegtetem a gyengélkedőre.

– A professzor úr ennek egyáltalán nem fog örülni. Sőt, dühöngeni fog – jegyezte meg a gondnok kissé bosszúsan, de azért megkönnyebbülten is, hogy a férfi immáron jó kezekben van.

– Ah, de mint tudjuk, ön csak egy kvibli, Mr. Frics, önt biztosan nem fogja hibáztatni. Nyugodjon meg!

Azt hitte, hogy már sosem lesz vége. Nem emlékezett mikor, vagy mitől esett a földre. Tán egy átok volt, vagy az is lehet, hogy egy erőteljesebb rúgás küldte padlóra. Ismételten átjárta teste minden egyes porcikáját az az érzés, amikor varázslókkal került szembe, méghozzá nagyon gonosz varázslókkal. A tehetetlenség. Védtelen volt, kiszolgáltatott, egy senki, és most majd kegyetlenül eltörlik a föld színéről is, eltapossák, ahogyan ő szokta az alagsori kártékony kis férgeket. De szeretett volna most valami undorító kis nyolclábú lenni. Azok nem szenvednek ennyit kimúlásuk előtt.

Hirtelen a fáklyák lobogó fényénél egy hatalmas, sötét árnyék borult rájuk, és ő feldagadt szempillái alól tökéletes rálátást nyert az érkező fekete köpenyére. _Merlinre, ne többet, ez a kettő is ép elég kárt tett már benne eddig is! Még szerencse, hogy Mrs. Norris el tudott szaladni..._

– Mi folyik itt? – bődült fel egy mély, jéghideg bariton. _A Professzor_. – Alecto, magyarázatot!

– Piton... Igazgató úr, mi csak szórakozni akartu...

– Az ott Mr. Frics, jól látom? Mit műveltek vele, maguk szerencsétlenek? – dördült ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Voldemort jobb keze.

– Ez a szánalmas kis kvibli meg merte kérdőjelezni, hogy jogunkban áll-e átkutatni Flitwik irodáját.

– És jogukban áll? Nem emlékszem, hogy felhatalmazást adtam volna rá.

– Ne fontoskodjon itt, Piton! Maga nélkül is kitűnően elboldogulunk. A Nagyúr gyors eredményekre számít, mi pedig nem fogunk csalódást okozni neki a maga óvatoskodása végett. Ez a semmirekellő féreg pedig megtanulja, hogy többé ne üsse az orrát a tisztes varázslók dolgába – a férfi nem folytathatta tovább a hencegést, mert a másik gyors mozdulattal nyakon ragadta és belecsapta a mögötte álló falba.

– A megnevezésem igazgató úr, vagy uram, jobb, ha az eszébe vési, hogy most már a varázsvilág leghíresebb iskolájának tantestületi tagja, én pedig a Nagyúr akaratából a munkaadója vagyok. Elvárom a tiszteletet – sziszegte Piton villámló szemekkel. – A maga helyében egyébként is fékezném magam, Amycus, ha csak nem akarja, hogy jelentést tegyek urunknak erről az égbekiáltó szabálytalanságról.

– Hogyan? Mégis mi...

– Mr. Frics ennek az intézménynek a gondnoka, és az én egyik legmegbízhatóbb támaszom évek óta. Évek óta odaadóan segíti a mardekáros diákok jobb helyzetbe hozására tett erőfeszítéseimet, és akadályozza az arcátlan griffendélesek térnyerését. Gondoljon csak Madam Umbridg idejére. Ha még egyszer meglátom, hogy akár csak ferdén mernek ránézni a származása miatt, személyesen töltök _Venenumot*_ a serlegükbe. Most pedig takarodjanak!

– Most már felállhat, Mr. Frics. Elmentek – hallotta meg az eltéveszthetetlen, selymes hangot Argus a feje fölül, és nagy nehezen megpróbálta felemelni a fejét. A fekete talárral körülburkolt sárkánybőr csizma mellett most egy nagyon önelégült Mrs. Norris üldögélt, és önfeledten tisztogatta a mancsait. _Hát innen tudta, hogy bajban vagyok. Norris még mindig megbízik benne, nekem sincs okom kétkedni ezek után._

– Ha... ha az olyan... könnyű volna, uram.

– Ah, adja a kezét, segítek! Merlinre, mit műveltek magával, ember? – Piton azzal előkapta a pálcáját és elmormolt néhány gyógyító varázslatot.

– Köszönöm, igazgató úr. Ha maga nem jött volna a megmentésemre, ezek végeztek volna velem.

– Badarság, köszönje a kis bundás hölgynek inkább. Mondja, Mr. Frics, hajlandó volna továbbra is a szolgálatomra lenni?

– A... A szolgálatára, uram?

– Történetesen úgy fest a helyzet, hogy ezúttal én kaptam jóval nagyobb területet, tele ellenőrizhetetlen diákokkal és arcátlanul szemtelen tanárokkal, amit egymagam csak nehézkesen tudnék kontroll alatt tartani. Szükségem lenne valakire, aki a szemem és a fülem lesz a kastély azon részein is, ahova az én figyelmem nem terjedhet ki. Persze, mondanom se kell, számítok a teljes diszkréciójára, mint a múltban. – A gondnok öreg, és most éppen elgyötört arcán egy őszinte farkas vigyor ült ki.

– Számíthat rám, igazgató úr.

– Pompás. Kövessen az irodámba, és míg ellátom a sérüléseit, megbeszéljük a részleteket.

Dermedten figyelte a szemei előtt lezajló jelenetet. Sok-sok évvel ezelőtt, mikor kihallgatta a két professzor barátságos civakodását pont ezen kapuk előtt, eszébe se jutott volna, hogy ez egyszer még megtörténhet. Az egész olyan ártatlanul kezdődött. A diákokat házak szerinti csoportokban, fegyelmezett rendben lekísérték a tanárok és a halálfalók Roxmortsba, amikor az egyik fekete köpenyes, Alecto Carrow kiszúrta, hogy egy hugrabugos, mugliszületésű diáklány megpróbált kiszökni társai takarásában a faluba. A sárvérűeknek szigorúan tilos volt részt venni a bevett roxforti szabadidős tevékenységekben, mint a kviddics, a céltalan könyvtárhasználat, a kastély parkjának látogatása és a roxmortsi hétvége. A lányt azonnal kiemelték a csoportból, megátkozták, és most két halálfaló rángatta vissza a kastélyba az igazgató parancsára, hogy irodájában várja be a megérdemelt büntetését.

A környék lassan kiürült, a rémült diákokat gyorsan továbbhajtották a falu felé, csak Argus állt továbbra is mozdulatlanul és figyelte a végéhez még egyáltalán nem közeledő tragédiát. Piton és McGalagony ugyanabban a helyzetben álltak, amibe akkor fagytak bele, amikor a férfi kiadta halálfalóinak a megmásíthatatlan parancsát, hiába is próbált közbeavatkozni a griffendéles boszorkány. Az asszony szemei villámokat szórtak az előtte álló varázslóra, kezei remegtek, ahogyan megpróbálta visszatartani magát attól, hogy a pálcájáért kapjon és megátkozza ezt a kegyetlen szörnyet, ám az meg se rezdült a gyűlölködő tekintet súlya alatt. Teljes közönnyel viszonozta egykori barátja tekintetét, majd, mikor már unni kezdte ezt a néma párbajt, gúnyosan felvonta jobb szemöldökét, mintha csak azt kérdezte volna: _Nem tetszett a színdarab?_

– Remélem most elégedett magával, igazgató úr – sziszegte haragosan, majd arcon köpte a másikat. – Undorodom magától, áruló. – Az átváltoztatástan tanár a melléhez kapott, és letépte onnan azt a díszt, amit egykoron az általa most annyira megvetett férfi tűzött oda, és a földre dobta, majd fordultában, ahogy távozni készült, rá is taposott. A Roxfort igazgatója továbbra is kővé dermedten figyelte a boszorkány elvonulását. Nem támadott neki, nem átkozta hátba, nem követelt elégtételt a sértésért. Csak a tekintete tükrözte mérhetetlen bánatát, és a gondnok tisztán láthatta, ahogy abban a pillanatban meghal benne valami. Ha a szem a lélek tükre, akkor Perselus Piton ettől fogva sokkal inkább hasonlított egy élőhalotthoz. Ekkor fordult elő először, hogy Piton őt észre sem véve vonult el mellette, ezúttal elmaradt a szokásos kis biccentés az irányában, de ő nem tudta hibáztatni érte. Mikor a professzor látótávolságon kívülre ért, Argus közelebb sétált a tetthelyhez és leguggolt, hogy óvatosan a kezébe vehesse a megtaposott kis virágot. Eddig csak a szemeivel gyönyörködhetett benne, mégsem érzett most egy csepp örömet se, mert ez a megtiport, szirmavesztett szépség olyan volt, mint egy szimbólum, az elmúlás jelképe.

Argus Frics hirtelen kapta el könnyfátyolos szemeit az igazgató holttestéről, majd tekintetét a még mindig székében mereven ücsörgő valószínűsíthetően leendő roxforti igazgatónőre vetette. McGalagony a szőnyeget fixírozta, mintha nem lett volna mersze Pitonra nézni. Tán attól tartott, hogyha a varázsló lelke megérzi magán egykori kétes értékű barátja tekintetét, majd visszatér a túlvilágról, és számon kéri rajta a múlt sérelmeit. Ég tudja, lett volna mit. A boszorkányból sugárzott a bánat és a bűntudat, a jelenet mégis annyira hideg volt, annyira érzelemmentes, a gondnok pedig az egészet valahogyan helytelennek érezte. Nem valósnak, nem elégnek.

– Tudja... A maga bizalmatlansága ejtette a legmélyebb sebet a lelkén, a maga szavai okozták számára a legtöbb bánatot, a maga gyűlölettel teli, vádló tekintete taszította őt az elviselhetetlen magányba és öngyűlöletbe. – Argus látta, ahogyan az asszony meggörnyed szavai súlya alatt és összerezzen, de nem irgalmazott. – Mindünk közül maga állt a legközelebb hozzá, magát tartotta egyedüli barátjának itt… Jól ismerte őket, mindkettejüket, az öreg hírhedt volt titkos terveiről, hogy nem gyanakodott? Miért fordított hátat neki kérdés nélkül?

A Roxfort gondnoka nem várt választ, magához szorította a karjaiba ugró Mrs. Norrist, egy utolsó, tiszteletteljes főhajtással elbúcsúzott Perselus Pitontól, ahogyan azt tőle látta oly sokszor, és maga mögött hagyta az igazgatói irodát. Mielőtt az ajtó bezáródott volna, a szeme sarkában még látni vélte, ahogy a Griffendél ház feje zokogva borul rá a ravatalon fekvő férfira.

Vége

_* Méreg latinul._


End file.
